


Cracked Star （Chinese Translation）

by Sinnyeolray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnyeolray/pseuds/Sinnyeolray
Summary: 一个感性片段。朴灿烈和吴世勋在首尔的一个雨夜来到练习室，商量分手的事，但他们此刻在黑暗的房间里，或者沉默，或者说着违心的话……
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Cracked Star （Chinese Translation）

首尔在下雨。

薄暮。

路灯昏黄的光打进一栋建筑物的窗户，像墨池里倒入一滴水，顷刻湮没。房间里充斥着坚固的黑，黏稠的沉默在其间缓缓蠕动，行经于房间里的两位少年每一次呼吸里，氧气正在被慢慢吞噬。

“我不爱你。”黑暗中传来一句少年略带沙哑的声音，仿佛幽灵的低喃，“你应该知道的。”

仿若往沼泽里扔了一块石，朴灿烈的话没有得到任何回应。石头慢慢沉落，无声地挣扎着堕入死亡，没有任何人听到。 

“嗯。”一个低沉的声音蓦地从房间另一个角落响起，惯了些陌生的鼻音，“我也不爱你。”

声音消失了。沉默无形地拉锯着两人的心脏，夜黑得太深，他们都看不清对方的表情，只由万千思绪在脑海里重叠冲荡。

语言是一架展延机，永远拉长感情。

“我不会说抱歉的话，也不会请你原谅，一开始我就知道自己不可能爱上你。” 

吴世勋的声音有些喑哑。

“我也不爱你，不过这就是全部，没有理由。”

一阵狂风吹过，银杏树被吹弯了腰，暴雨骤降，雨势愈急，雨水仿佛失去了耐心，对地面屋檐顿顿狂轰乱炸。原来的小溪已汇成股股洪水，争抢着冲入地下。远方传来阵阵闷雷声，仿佛远古的巨兽破笼而出，用威严震慑着大地。银杏树的嫩芽被打掉了不少，一半的叶子覆在泥土中间，空气里的草香愈发浓郁了。

房间里仍是无边的寂。

少年听见自己的心脏在跳动，仿佛震耳欲聋的音乐，在雨里响成一片。

“就这样……分手吧，我们都有各自的生活，不可能因为离开某一个人就会怎样。”

“我们是成熟的大人了。”

“嗯，是大人了。”

回忆的火星噼啪作响，比旅人在格陵兰高原上升起的火焰还要摇摇欲坠。

“从现在开始，我会忘记你的一切。”

“我会忘记我和你的一切。”

“我们从未见过面。”

“我们永远都不会再见面。”

指甲与衣服相蹭发出的沙沙声，不过是同一缄默的延续。

窗外涌进一道亮光，闪电将黑夜撕开了一条缝隙，像在崖边盛开的一朵花。 

“你知道的啊，我不爱你。就算看着你哭的样子，我也不会心痛。”少年的声音有些哽咽。

“没关系，我早已习惯一人生活的感觉。”

少年断断续续地说着。

光影间，原来两人已泪流满面。

一枝瘦弱的银杏树枝被风刮断，咔嚓一声，歪着头躺在了地上，雨还在下，打湿了它暴露出来的心脏。

一分钟可以容纳千变万化的爱意，正如小小海螺可以装满海啸的回声。

一分钟后，朴灿烈站起身走向黑暗某处，椅子被撞倒在地上，引起一连串的哐哐啷啷声。

温热和干燥的唇相贴在一起，少年的身体还在微微颤抖，犹如冻僵在雪地里烤火的旅人。

“对不起，对不起。”

少年泣不成声。

两个身体紧紧搂抱在一起，他闭着眼伏在他身上，轻轻抽泣。他亲吻他的眼，脸颊，脖颈和手背，瞳仁黑得深沉，仿佛融进了夜。

他们缠绕在一起，他脸上的绯红衬着他的白色皮肤和棕色头发。他的戒指反射出的银光映着窗外的月光，雨变得淅淅沥沥。

街灯亮起，陈旧的昏黄光圈在迷蒙的暗色里撑起一顶顶大伞，马路上正在施工的地方四散堆置着无人看管的混凝土和机器，橘黄色的警示路牌摆在旁边，上面的字迹被雨水溅起的泥土遮了一半。

街两边砖砌的墙壁被雨水冲刷得有些泛白，水滴压着墙上野生的杂草叶，从叶尖猛地弹起，融入空中的雨丝落在地上，汇成一股股的小水流，漫不经心，流散开来。

雨水打在屋檐、路灯和透明的伞上，激起似复调般的乐曲，行人神色肃穆，一脚踩下一个水窝，响起啪嗒的清脆一声，水渍沾湿裤管，匆匆离去。朦胧的水汽里夹杂着泥土和青草被践踏后散发出的香味。

屋里春光乍泄。他们不停地重温着他们的幸福。——正因深谙其味，所以贪得无厌。

对不起，我又说了谎。

我们都是可恶的骗子。

我不能不爱你。

是啊。

我不能不爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里，有些话想说一下：  
> 分手原因没有写，因为爱里的不确定因素太多了，自不必说。我想表达的是两人在无论遇到什么困难的情况下，最后都会选择一起面对的这件事。我此刻不爱你，是因为我一直爱着你，我所做的一切都是为了你着想，而这个想法是相互的，他们都懂，所以他们不去追问。  
> 每一句我不爱你，都在内心滴着血说出我爱你。文笔实在有限，不知道有没有将这种情绪好好传达出去。qwq  
> 如果可以的话，请多多评论，非常感谢！


End file.
